Counterattack on Titan
by scarface101
Summary: Kushina, a veteran soldier with her own Ambitions. Her son Naruto, who carries a dangerous secret. Both Hungry for revenge against the Titans and against humans. Naruto x harem. Warning: Some bashing. (You have been warned.)


**A/N: Wasn't quite satisfied with my original Naruto x Attack on Titan story. So I decided to try again. I hope this version will be better. Please read and review. And please check out Bramha god and Sonssnbi23.**

 **Chapter one: Savior.**

In the Shiganshina district, the Survey corps has returned after another failed expedition into the Titan infested outside world. The survivors all possessing grim expressions at their disastrous losses, injuries, and failures. One Eren Jaeger and his adopted sister Mikasa Ackerman looked on at the returning troops.

The townspeople also possessed the same grim expressions, some members of the crowd looking for members of their families. Then out of nowhere loud and obnoxious laughter filled the street as a woman with crimson hair walked in front of the returning troops a bottle of alcohol in her hands, she pointed at the current Commander, Keith Shadis and laughed directly in his face.

"Well well, of it isn't the Survey corps. Back from yet ANOTHER failure. God, you people make me wonder if you have anything in your head or between your legs. What's the matter? Lost your dick to a Titan? Maybe your balls? Or maybe you always had a pussy and you have been denying it all these years. You talk big Mr. Shadis, but deep down… you're a pussy whipped cunt." She proclaimed for all to hear, despite the verbal abuse Keith could do nothing except look down at this woman's feet in shame.

"TAKE THAT BACK YOU BITCH!" yelled Eren as he threw a rock at the drunks direction. The red-haired woman chuckled and snatched the pebble from the air and crushed it in her hand. Her violet eyes locking on the boy who was quickly approaching her, carrying a piece of firewood as a weapon.

"Well now. For a brat your age, you certainly have a set of balls. Don't tell me, you wanna suck their dicks? You the type that worships these cunts? If these pencil dicks could actually kill Titans and not suck at their jobs, then maybe Humanity wouldn't be stuck in these cattle pens we call Walls." She spoke rather boisterously and drank from her bottle.

Eren was about to charge the woman, but one Erwin Smith blocked him and whispered to the boy "Don't provoke her kid. That's Kushina Uzumaki. Highest Titan kill count in the entire history of the Survey Corps. At least Five Hundred known kills."

The brown haired boy shoved the soldier away and pointed an accusatory finger at Kushina "Why the hell are you mocking your own comrades?"

In response she stuck her finger in her ear to clean out some ear wax and replied "Because they would rather feed Titans than do their fucking jobs. I quit the Survey corps because I got tired of babysitting greenhorns whose only courage is their own ignorance. I have a job: Kill Titans. And I have done a Fan-fucking-tastic job of it. But these useless deadbeat cuckolds can't fight worth shit. I refuse to mingle with people who can't do their jobs right."

In response Eren grit his teeth and yelled out "I THINK YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A COWARD!"

At this the Survey corps members mouths were all agape, stunned by the boy's insolence. Out of reflex they yelled out "DON'T PISS HER OFF YOU IDIOT!"

A thick tic-mark pulsed on her forehead a sickly sweet smile stretched across her face "Lemme guess, your balls finally dropped and you grew a pubic hair on your crotch so now you think you're the shit huh? Well that doesn't fly with me. I'm not a fucking coward. I intend to petition the government to form a fourth Division. And WE will do the job RIGHT. Our mission will be simple: the killing and research of Titans to discover what makes them tick, and to turn the tide. See ya around brat. And next time you call me a coward, I'll be taking your scalp." With her piece said the red haired woman walked off, the Survey corps breathing a sigh of relief that she hadn't killed anyone.

With a scowl Mikasa dragged her adoptive brother home, along with their firewood. The whole time Eren wouldn't stop scowling about what had happened. At last they arrived home and greeted Eren's parents.

"You were gone awhile. Something happen?" asked Carla with a small smile

At this the brown haired boy replied with a grumble "Nothing."

His mother waved a finger and spoke "I see your ears are red. So what really happened?"

At this Mikasa chose to speak up "Eren got into an argument with a red-haired woman called Kushina."

When those words left her mouth Carla dropped a plate making it shatter to the floor and Grisha nearly choked on his tea, coughing and sputtering as he tried to clear his throat. At this the two siblings paused and Eren asked "Do you… know her?"

Grisha adjusted his color and adjusted his glasses before replying "Mostly by reputation. I suspect you saw her mocking the Survey corps? Well… there's actually a story behind that. A few years ago while she was still a member of the Survey corps, Kushina was the deadliest solider in their ranks and a tough but fair leader and she was rapidly rising through the ranks faster than anyone ever before.

Then, one day, disaster struck one of the Survey corps Expeditions to the outside world. Somehow they had been swarmed by Titans and one soldier after another was devoured. Kushina slayed as many Titans as she could but she needed help, she tried to rally the troops to her side but they panicked and left her for dead. According to those who abandoned her… they heard a primal scream of rage that gave even the Titans pause. She swore she would not rest until the Survey corps was abolished for their incompetence and failures.

Days later after the surviving troops retreated and returned home… Kushina returned. Driving a cart, carrying the remains of those brave enough to stand with her. She had used the blades and gas canisters of her fallen comrades to fend off the Titans and used her comrades rations and water canteens for sustenance. Never before had a Lone soldier safely returned in this manner. She was immediately hailed as a War Hero and the event was dubbed as 'The Miracle of the Red Death' the first Victory against the Titans in the history of Humankind.

Shortly afterwards she publicly burned her Survey corps jacket and said that one day, she would form a Division that could actually do its job and, in her own words 'Do everything right, that the Survey corps does wrong.' Since then she has been petitioning the King for the right to form and lead what she calls the Titan assassination corps. A Division dedicated to the extermination and research of Titans and the Vanguard to carve a path through the Titans and into the Outside world. Some say Kushina still ventures outside alone to continue slaying Titans, if only to keep her skills sharp. And so that's the story of Kushina 'The Red Death' Uzumaki."

During the course of this story Eren and Mikasa sat enthralled, their mouths absently chewing their dinner while their minds were elsewhere.

 **Two hours later.**

"Damn brat. He had a pair on him, I'll give him that. But he should learn when to pick his damn fights." Kushina muttered as she rode on horseback, to visit a certain man who could very well assist her in her petitioning. She entered the Garrison headquarters and pulled her horse to a stop. A silver haired woman wearing a pair of spectacles approached.

She saluted the red haired woman and spoke "Greetings Kushina-san. I am Rico. It is my pleasure to meet you. Commander Pixis is waiting for you in his office. Please follow me." With a nod the Red Death dismounted her horse and followed the spectacled woman.

Finally they approached the office belonging to the Commander of the Southern regional garrison, Dot Pixis. An eccentric but practical man.

She enters inside and finds him sitting at his desk, drinking from his flask. "Sorry for being late. I got held up welcoming the 'heroes' of the Survey corps." Kushina spoke with a small smile.

The aged commander merely chuckled and waved her off "Tis of no matter. I have learned to appreciate patience in my age. Now then, you wouldn't request a meeting with me for a simple social call, and I'm not one to deny a meeting with the Legendary hero 'The Red Death' so shall we get straight to it?"

Kushina smiled and nodded replying "Straight to business then? I can appreciate that. I'll be blunt then, I want your endorsement for the development of my fourth Division. My word as the legendary War Hero carries a lot of weight in Wall Sina, but your backing would solidify and guarantee my Petition being passed by the king." As she explained her motivations behind this meeting she sat down with her arms crossed beneath her bust.

The commander stared deeply at Kushina. As though he were gauging her resolve. "I see. My endorsement would indeed prove useful. But why should I help you?" he asked with an unreadable expression.

The violet eyes woman chuckled "Why shouldn't you? In the one hundred years we've been trapped behind these Walls, all the Survey corps has accomplished is the development of the 3DMG, discovering the Titans Allegedly 'Sole' weakness, and getting themselves killed. Not once have they ever actually struck a blow against the Titans or established some territory outside these walls. Commander Pixis, once my Division has been fully formed, I guarantee you… we will accomplish in five years, what the Survey Corps hasn't since its whole founding."

Pixis gave a small smile and asked "A bold claim. I would so love to see you accomplish that. But I must ask… can you truly back that up?

Kushina merely gave a devilish grin and replied "I most certainly can. Off the record, I have… a Trump card."

At this the commander raised an eyebrow and thought aloud "Trump card?" their meeting however was interrupted by a Garrison trooper barging in, declaring that the Shiganshina district… was under attack by the Titans.

 **Back in the Shiganshina district.**

It had all happened so fast that both Eren and Mikasa could still hardly believe it. They saw a Colossal Titan that was tall enough to peer over the 50 meter wall, and then it smashed through the gates, allowing the Titans to invade. It didn't take long for the situation to devolve into pure chaos and hysteria.

People were running for their lives, blood and gore was spreading everywhere as the Titans ate whatever humans they could find. And now their Mother, Carla was trapped beneath the rubble of their destroyed home. Eren and Mikasa desperately tried to free her, but she pleaded with them to run. On top of it, there was a Titan approaching that possessed a sickly grin stretched across its face.

Hannes, a Garrison soldier appeared prompting Carla to beg him to take her children away. At first he scoffed and proclaimed he would kill the approaching Smiling Titan and save them all, but when he took a good long look at the beast, he lost his nerve. Never before had he seen the actual Terror of the Titans, and he thought that if he failed then they'd all die. Cursing himself for his cowardice he sheathed his blades and took the children.

Eren screamed out for his mother as the Smiling Titan and a second Titan approached her. Carla cried for her children, told them to live on. But then she choked back tears, a hand clasped over her own mouth as she whispered to herself that she didn't wish to die. Then… a miracle happened.

"Hey there pretty lady. You look kinda… stuck." Spoke a deep rumbling voice. At this, the retreating Hannes, the children, and Carla all looked up at a Titan possessing crimson hair. The Titan was chortling deeply, his eyes turned to the Smiling Titan who's gaze was fixated on the trapped human.

"Oi oi oi. No lunch for you ya smiling prick." Spoke the Titan as he tore out the back of the Smiling Titans neck in one smooth movement. The Smiling Titan had no time to react as it almost instantaneously died and fell to the ground.

"Now then. Let's get you out of there pretty lady. Time's a wasting and we got ourselves a problem with these fuckers." Spoke the Titan as he cleared the debris off of her. The black haired woman felt the powerful urge to empty her bladder in terror but… she was also fascinated by this. Never had she heard of a Titan that could actually talk.

As soon as the rubble was cleared he began making a shooing motion "Off you go. Go on. Shoo. Go to your family or whatever."

At this all she could do was shake her head and yell to the Titan "I can't! My legs are broken!"

The Titan scratched his cheek and replied "That so? That's a bit of a problem. Okay, I can help with that. But you're gonna need to put a little faith in me." With that he gently picked her up from the ground, and slowly brought her up to his mouth making her actually relieve her bladder in terror.

"PUT HER DOWN YOU ASSHOLE!" Yelled Eren without thinking which made Hannes and Mikasa clock the boy on the head.

His shout got the Titan's attention, he looked down and saw the three then spoke calmly "Oh. Didn't see you there. This woman yours? Don't worry. I'm not gonna eat her. Not really. Got a bunch of people riding in my stomach for their protection, I'll give her back to ya later. Mmm? Oi, Soldier man. Do me a favor, tell your boys to close the Wall gates and barricade them immediately. I'll stay out here and handle these Titans to try and buy you some time."

At this the soldier shook his head and yelled out "WHY THE HELL SHOULD I LISTEN TO YOU?!"

The Titan chuckled as he rubbed Carla's head gently with a single finger as though she were a pet then answered "First off, I'm a Titan that can actually speak and reason. Second, I'm offering you good advice and protecting your people and you doubt my good intentions? Third, if you do as I ask, I'll tell you something good."

"Something… good?" asked the blonde soldier in a dumbfounded tone of voice.

At this the Crimson haired Titan chortled deeply, all sound seemed to cancel out and time stood still as the next words left the Titan's mouth. His mouth opened and closed as each word left his mouth. Four words were spoken by the Titan… these four words shattered the Humans world. Threatening everything they ever believed.

Hannes fell to his knees, his face a mask of horror at what the Titan had spoken. Snapping out of his stupor he took the children again and ran as fast as his legs could carry him. The Crimson haired Titan cackled and spoke "Before you go, lemme show you a little trick of mine. Pretty lady, you might want to cover your ears."

The soldier, paused and turned around so that he and the Children might see what this Titan would do next. The Titan took a deep breath then let out a fearsome roar that echoed all across the District. This roar caught the attention of all Titans that heard it, some were holding humans and were about to eat them. The Titans all paused, completely frozen from what they had heard. Then… inexplicably they dropped their human prey and turned on each other.

The Titans were attacking and trying to eat each other for no understandable reason. After Witnessing this, Hannes once again took off with the children. Eren yelled out "HANNES! WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?"

The Garrison soldier shook his head and replied "I don't know! That weird Titan defies all logic! But whatever he did it's causing the Titans to attack each other! Eren, Mikasa, this… this might be a gift from the Heavens! The gods haven't abandoned us! That Titan, might just become the hope of humanity as we know it!"

The Crimson haired Titan chuckled and spoke to Carla "Down the hatch pretty lady. The others will take good care of ya." With that he opened his mouth and laid her on his tongue, allowing gravity to guide her down his gullet, she slid down and down then she landed in something sticky and wet.

"Oi! We got another one!" spoke a male voice, when the black haired woman looked about she noticed she was in the presence of Elderly people, children, and such others that probably couldn't make it on their own, a few also possessed broken limbs like herself.

"What happened?" was all she could ask. One of the Children walked up to her and replied "Kami-sama saved us." Her eyes widened for the child said it… like it was the simplest thing in the world.

Outside, the Crimson haired Titan scowled as he patted his stomach "Damn it. Guess I'm at full capacity. If I try to carry more I'll up chuck them. I don't think they'd like that." He turned his attention to Wall Maria's gate closing and spoke to himself "Good. They took my advice. Mmm?" his eyes locked onto a lone Titan that wasn't attacking the others, it also appeared different. Like it had armored plating.

"Another one eh? So… the Colossal WAS in league with someone. Thought he was on his own. No matter. Hmm. If he breaches Wall Maria then it would lead to a population culling. Wall Rose and Sina combined can't support the refugees from Wall Maria. Those bastards. Okay then. If that is how you wanna play, I can play that way too. This will take a lot of stamina, but if it means grinding their plan to a halt, then that's fine. **Gear Second**." The Titan roared at the end of his own rant, his body glowed slightly as steam vented out from his joints and muscles.

Then he broken into a sprint covering half the district in a single bound, he had to move fast because the Armored Titan was closing on the gates. With a growl the Crimson haired Titan thought 'Damn it. If I tackle him now, there's a chance we'll smash the gates open. But if I DON'T then he will just crash through anyway. Talk about a no win situation. Guess I'll just have to hope for the best.'

Gathering strength in his legs, he bounded again at high speed, barreling towards the Armored Titan "Armament: Crystalline hardening!" on his command a diamond like substance formed around his fist then it changed into an inky black color.

"Hey asshole!" he shouted towards the Armored Titan, which made it turn its head slightly towards him. The hardened fist collided with the Armored Titan's jaw cracking the armor plating. The crimson haired Titan chortled "Made you look…. Oh shit." He muttered at the end as they smashed through Wall Maria's gates.

The Titan was lying on his back and groaned out "Damn it. I'm gonna be paying for this later." The Armored Titan got up and shook his head, immediately retreating back to the District.

The Crimson haired Titan slowly got up and noticed that the people were retreating in Terror. Not surprising, since two Titans came smashing through the gates. With a growl he approached the broken gates and tore down some of the remaining rubble to slow down some of the smaller class Titans. He then turned around and followed after the retreating people "Oi! Wait a sec! I'm here to help! I'll look after ya as far as Wall Rose!" he called out to the people much to their astonishment that a Titan was actually speaking.

True to his word, he escorted the people to Wall Rose, subduing and killing any Abnormal type Titans that got close. Upon reaching Wall Rose, he tore open his own stomach allowing the humans inside him to freely leave the confines of his body.

With his job done and Wall Rose's Garrison troops approaching he had to make a hasty retreat. One Carla Jaeger called out to her savior "Wait! What do we call you?"

The Titan yelled back without turning around "I don't care! Call me whatever the hell you people want!"

Carla choked back a sob, she now had the chance to see her children again… thanks to a Titan of all things. "THANK YOU KAMI-SAMA!" she yelled in total gratitude. The survivors of the Shiganshina district were stunned by this… but they also had to thank him and joined Carla in yelling "THANK YOU KAMI-SAMA!"

 **Days later.**

It has been a few days since Wall Maria fell. And both Wall Rose and Sina were in an uproar. Word and news traveled fast amongst the masses about a Titan that could think, reason, and communicate on a Human's level and that it saved hundreds of lives by fighting off its own kind.

Amongst the Survivors of the Shiganshina district, Carla Jaeger started a small group that began to hail the Titan dubbed 'Kami' as the new savior for Humanity. Meanwhile a Tribunal was being held by the three Divisions. The Military Police, the Garrison corps, and the Survey Corps.

Kushina Uzumaki sat amongst the Garrison corps, on special invitation by Dot Pixis. The Commander himself was heading this meeting, banging his gavel for order.

"Now then Mr. Hannes. You claim you made firsthand contact with the Titan dubbed as 'Kami' by the Shiganshina survivors correct?" asked Pixis as he gazed down at the Garrison trooper.

The Soldier saluted and replied "That is correct Commander Pixis! I can provide witnesses to prove this!"

The Commander waved his hand and spoke in a professional tone "Thank you Mr. Hannes. But I don't think that is truly necessary. We have already asked the Children you escorted and they confirmed it. Tell us everything about your encounter with this Titan from your own point of view."

The Blonde soldier nodded stiffly and gave his report "Yes sir! I was taking the children to safety when I heard a deep voice speak. When I turned I saw the Titan kill one of his own kind, and heard him speak fluently in our language. He then picked up Ms. Jaeger and was about to swallow her prompting her child to cry out in worry for her.

After a brief exchange the Titan asked me to send word to close Wall Maria's gates and barricade them. However, this proved futile when 'Kami' attempted to intercept and stop the Armored Titan. Afterwards he escorted the survivors and ripped open his stomach at Wall Roses gates to free the people he carried inside his stomach. Additionally he displayed a series of strange abilities, most notably a loud roar that caused Titans to begin attacking each other and ignore the humans in their grasp."

After his report and putting it on the record, Pixis asked "Thank you Mr. Hannes. Is there anything further you'd like to add?"

The blonde soldier swallowed a thick lump in his throat and shouted for all to hear "BEFORE I DEPARTED FOR WALL MARIA'S GATES. THE TITAN TOLD ME A SECRET! IN FOUR WORDS: TITANS WERE ONCE HUMAN!"

The representatives of the Three Corps, and the nobility all sat absolutely silent. The chamber became so deathly still that a pin drop could be heard. Finally the leader of the Military Police pointed an accusatory finger at Hannes and yelled "AND YOU JUST BELIEVED IT?! DO YOU REALLY… (BLAM) AAAAAAGH!" screamed the Chief of the Military Police, clutching his crotch, a bullet hole in his pants that has a growing red stain appearing.

The shot was fired by none other than Kushina who was holding a smoking rifle, she stood up and took the floor clearing her throat she spoke "Anyone that dares to interject like that dickless asshole, I will shoot off their junk. Now, I don't know about you, but this information is invaluable. It actually sheds a little more light on the Origins of the Titans. And based upon Mr. Hannes' testimony of this 'Kami's' actions and behavior , then this theory is supported.

I move that we form up my proposed Titan Assassination Corps, to locate this unusual Titan or at the very least, perform much more in-depth research on the Titans. How to kill them, how to bring about more 'humanity' in them. Learn more about them in general. While at the same time whittling down their numbers with a true Elite set of troops."

The nobility all murmured amongst themselves, Kushina had been petitioning for this for quite some time but now… she had some real ammunition combined with her own testimony of the Survey Corps incompetence and they were considering her proposal much more seriously.

Dot Pixis gave the red haired woman a nod and spoke "I agree. Kushina Uzumaki. I offer my endorsement in your petition." That was the final nail in the coffin that led to the Nobility to offer their support as well.

After the Tribunal, it didn't take long for the King to approve of the newly formed Titan Assassination Corps. With Kushina as its leader. Her first promise was to begin taking recruits when the next batch of Trainees were ready, once her Corps was ready she would begin her operations. With that all said and done, Kushina returned home to her son, Naruto.

He was gazing out the window, watching Shiganshina survivors that could hold weapons match out to Wall Maria's lands. He slammed his fist against the wall and cursed "Fuck! If only I was a little faster then this wouldn't be happening! These people don't deserve this."

She placed her hands on the shoulders of her child and spoke gently to him "You did the best you could Sochi-kun. Even if you had stopped the Armored Titan, he would have tried again anyway. This was tragically inevitable."

The boy crossed his arms and grumbled "Maybe. But I still feel responsible all the same."

She nodded and kissed his head, then noted a certain group outside bidding their friends and neighbors farewell. "Well well, if it isn't that little group whom you saved. Seems like you now have a following." She teased while pinching his cheeks.

"Don't joke about that. I wasn't looking to start that up. I was busy saving lives." He grumbled.

"Take a joke why don't ya? Anyway, now that we can start up our Division we need capable recruits. Naruto-kun, you're gonna be joining the next batch of Trainees. Spend some time with them. Figure out any good candidates for our Division." She spoke to him while rubbing his scalp her fingers running through his blonde hair.

He gave her a simple thumbs up and spoke "No problem. I can do that." With that said the two gazed out the window, looking down on the departing Civilians who were sent to be sacrificed to the Titans. They would never forgive the King or Nobility for this. And they wouldn't stop until the Titans themselves got their dues.

Never underestimate the Fury of an Uzumaki.

 **End chapter one.**

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed that. Please leave lots of reviews. And please Read and Review my story Dragon of the South V2.**


End file.
